


Zawstydzony

by just_vanilla



Series: Prompts [107]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bad Boy Liam, M/M, OT5 Friendship, Shy Niall
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:22:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4389935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>bad boy Liam, i rumieniacy sie Niall. Jakis wieczor z przyjaciolmi, gdzie Liam ciagle zawstydza swojego chlopaka</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zawstydzony

  - Liam, przestań – syczy Niall, strącając ze swojego kolana dłoń chłopaka.

            Liam jedynie chichocze gardłowo i pociąga kolejny łyk piwa z butelki. Są w mieszkaniu Eda; na stole leżą dwa kartony po zjedzonej już pizzy i kilka szklanek wypełnionych alkoholem. Po podłodze walają się chipsy, a w kilku miejscach są plamy po ketchupie, jednak nikt nie przejmuje się tym na tyle, by to posprzątać.

            Liam i Niall zajmują kanapę razem z Zaynem, który zupełnie nie zwraca na nich uwagi, raz po raz zapalając zapalniczkę. Ed opiera się plecami o ścianę, brzdąkając coś na gitarze, Cher i Harry rozmawiają o czymś, leżąc na puchatym dywanie, a Louis pisze coś na swoim telefonie, od czasu do czasu rzucając spojrzenie na swojego chłopaka.

            To wieczór jak każdy inny. Z piwem i pizzą, i Liamem, sprawiającym, że Niall rumieni się jak mała dziewczynka.

  - Właściwie, to jak w pracy, Ni? – pyta Ed, stukając palcami w pudło gitary.

            Niall szczerzy się do przyjaciela, zadowolony.

  - Całkiem fajnie, nie…

  - Niall nie narzeka – wtrąca się Liam – bo już zdążyłem go tam odwiedzić i zaciągnąć na zaplecze, jeśli wiesz, co mam na myśli.

            Wszyscy śmieją się, a Ed kręci z niedowierzaniem głową, rozbawiony, podczas gdy Niall rumieni się jeszcze bardziej, rzucając swojemu chłopakowi złe spojrzenie.

  - No co? – pyta Liam, wzruszając ramionami. – Taka prawda!

  - Ale nie musiałeś tego mówić – mruczy Niall, kiedy Liam przyciąga go do siebie.

            Mimo całego zażenowania, blondyn wtula twarz w zagłębienie szyi Liama, ciesząc się, że może uniknąć wzroku przyjaciół, a jednocześnie zaciąga się zapachem chłopaka, który tak bardzo uwielbia.

            Siedzą przez chwilę w ciszy, słuchając historii Cher, która opowiada im o jakimś dupku ze studiów, który pozwala sobie na zbyt wiele, a potem wypijają kolejne piwo w akompaniamencie niezbyt udanych żartów Harry’ego (z których śmieje się tylko Louis, bo jest do tego zobowiązany).

            Dłoń Liama ponownie wraca na kolano Nialla, ściskając je lekko, a potem przesuwa się nieco wyżej, masując szczupłe udo. Niall ignoruje ten dotyk, skupiając się na sposobie,w jaki dym papierowy unosi się w powietrzu, ale długo nie wytrzymuje, bo ostatecznie masaż Liama sprawia, że jego członek sztywnieje nieco.

  - Przestań – syczy, szturchając go łokciem. – Chcesz, żebym zrobił się twardy?

            Ma szczęście, że Ed znów zaczyna grać na gitarze, a Lou i Harry śpiewają „Wonderwall”, bo inaczej – jest tego całkiem pewien – spojrzenia wszystkich wylądowałyby właśnie na nich.

            Liam przysuwa się bliżej, lekceważąc próby odepchnięcia, a jego gorący oddech muska szyję Nialla. Chwilę później Niall drży niekontrolowanie, gdy szorstki język przesuwa się po jego skórze, by zostać zastąpiony przez ostre zęby.

  - Mówiłeś coś? – Ochrypły głos Liama wypełnia jego głowę i czuje, jak ciekawska dłoń wędruje wyżej po udzie, opuszkami palców pocierając powstałe wzniesienie w jego spodniach.

  - Liam… – Niall wzdycha, gdy chłopak zasysa jego skórę.

            Chciał powiedzieć, by przestał. Chciał go odepchnąć. Ale teraz może jedynie odchylić głowę, dając mu lepszy dostęp, ciesząc się drobnymi pieszczotami.

  - Ugh! – jęczy Cher, rzucając w nich poduszką. – Znajdźcie sobie pokój!

            Niall podskakuje; zupełnie zapomniał o przyjaciołach, znajdujących się w tym samym pomieszczeniu. Robi się cały czerwony, gdy widzi ich spojrzenia na sobie, a Liam jedynie chichocze gardłowo, całując go w skroń.

  - To jak, idziemy do pokoju? – pyta, poruszając brwiami.

  - Liam! – Niall woła, zawstydzony.


End file.
